Slave In Heat
by mariannecchi
Summary: Maya, a sixteen year old teenager makes a deal with our yellow triangular demon, Bill Cipher and wakes up one day with a heavy bag of sexual frustration. [LEMON][ONESHOT]


Maya = Reader

 **It's been three months since Maya made a deal with a demon.** To be more particular, a triangular demon. Maya had always been isolated, nobody wanted to be friends with her and she didn't even know why. Maya was rich, she's not ugly and she didn't understand her isolation to the world. So, when Maya visited the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, where her grandparents stayed, she coincidentally found a book. A hard bound book with a golden hand imprinted to it. There she thought it would be nice to summon a demon who'd grant _any_ of your wishes.

And so, the sixteen year old female made the deal with a demon. A deal that she'd no longer be isolated in highschool. But there was a catch. There was always a catch. She'd have to follow her orders. Maya was _glad_ that the things Bill made her do wasn't all bad. Sometimes, it would be embarrassing but Maya knew it was all worth it.

Until one day, she woke up covered in sweat with a blush in her cheeks.

Maya was one of the girls who rarely receive sexual airs. Therefore, she was definitely shocked to find out that she woke up with her crotch soaking wet. She sat up, not knowing what to do. It was Sunday, her grandparents would be out all day and would be back late at night. Still feeling the sexual tension, Maya flushed as she slowly placed her hand overy her crotch. She started moving her middle finger in a circular motion on her clit.

The pressure was too much for Maya, making her head roll back and moan in pleasure. She bit her lip and tried to enter one of her fingers in her hole and she did. She stuck it in and out, feeling the stimulation as she bucked her hips. She tried thinking of someone, a guy but Maya didn't have guy friends nor did she find anyone attractive in her School. But Maya had to think of someone. She pulled her shirt up and started to massage her right breast, rolling her nipple back and forth with her slender fingers.

"Oh! Ahhhn" She moaned, not caring whether anyone heard. "Someone, please" She breathed, asking for more but she knew herself wasn't enough to relieve her sexual tension. Then it lit her up, "Bill! Oh, please Bill! Come over here!" She pleaded, and in an instant the triangular demon was there in front of her, watching her pump her finger in and out and massage her breast to add the stimulation.

"P-lease! You need to help with this" Bill thought about it for a second before switching to his human form. "Alright, I'll help you but you need to abide to my orders" Maya gasped, "Yes! Please! Anything!" Bill smirked as he took off his clothes in a snap. "First, spread your pussy wide open and tell me what you want" Maya blushed, it was like she was in a porn film.

Maya slowly spread her outer labia, and bit her lip before looking at Bill seductively. "I want you to help me relieve my sexual needs" Bill shook his head in disapproval, "Talk dirty to me, Maya" His husky voice made Maya blush and turned on. "I want you to put in you huge dirty cock inside my pussy" She purred, inserting a finger in her hole. Bill bit his lower lip, and stared at the sexually frustrated woman in front of him. He swallowed, knowing that he just got a hard on.

"Then on to the next thing. Maya, dear. Suck my huge dirty cock" Bill smirked, Maya slowly crawled towards him and gave him a seductive look. "Fuck, you are so hot in this form Bill" She murmured before clasping his manhood in her hand, and slowly stroked it. When his dick was standing in all its glory, Maya started to lick on it as if it was a popsicle. Bill's groans and short moans filled the room with the slurping sound Maya had made.

Maya then started sucking his swollen pink head with precut lathering up. Maya sneaked up her other hand inside her panties and massaged her clit, clearly turned on with her what she was doing. Her other hand latched on to Bill's testicles, rolling them and massaging them. Bill groaned at the situation he was in. A woman was sucking his cock, while she massaged her balls and touched herself too. For Bill it was a little too much. "Maya, I'm close!" He groaned pushing Maya's head as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Before his release, Maya pulled away. "What?" Bill angrily exclaimed.

"You can only cum in here" She said, pointing at her soaking wet crotch. Bill gritted his teeth, "Fine. Get on and all fours" He ordered, Maya obeyed placing her hands clutching on the headboard of her bed. Bill smirked once again, and didn't hesitate to thrust in her virgin pussy. Maya screamed in pain and pleasure, shaking from the feeling. Bill didn't wait for her to adjust as he started thrusting in and out of her. "I am going to fuck you so hard Maya that you're going to be screaming my name all day long. We ain't stopping until I'm satisfied" Bill said each word as he thrusted in. Maya was inot pure bliss. "Yes! Please, just fuck me!' She screamed.

Bill slapped her ass, adding more pleasure and pain running through Maya's head. "Call me 'daddy'" Bill remembered some of the fetishes humans had, and the daddy kink turned him on the most. "Fuck! Daddy! Please pound my pussy as hard as you can daddy. Make me have the best orgasm, daddy!" Maya moaned, and it immediately switched something inside of Bill. Bill started to thrust inside her harder, and rubbed her clit furiously.

"Daddy!" Maya moaned, asking for more. Something coiled inside Bill, and when he knew it he was about to release. "Maya, fuck! I'm about to cum!" Bill said, groaning as he pulled Maya and turned her around so that she was on top of him. "I'll let you do the rest darling" Bill smirked, and slowly guided her into bouncing on top of him. "Daddy!" Maya screamed, bouncing on his dick. Bill groaned at the pleasure and it wasn't long till he was going to release.

Bill sat up and nibbled on Maya's ear. "Cum for me, baby. Scream my name" He whispered hoarsely, Maya came right there wih his words and continued bouncing, nevertheless. "Bill! Oh fuck, Bill!" She yelled his name, moaning and grunting until she interrupted herself with a long moan as Bill released deep inside of her. His warm cum coating her walls and to her womb. Maya continued to grind on his dick as his long release was not yet over. Maya felt her womb filling up with the thick cum.

After Bill came and his erection finally went down, Maya volunteered to clean him off by sucking his soft dick. "You really like my cock, don't you" Bill ruffled her hair as she softly sucked. Maya smiled and nodded, sucking on his balls next.

"Then, there's going to be more of that"


End file.
